


Service

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathing/Washing, Harems, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba's life is turned upside-down when a dissipated monarch makes him his new favorite toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Non-con, all off-screen but permeating the fic; sad Aiba.  
>  **Notes:** For elfiepike, without whom half of the fics I post wouldn't be finished, including this one. Beta-read by kinoface, to whom I am grateful. ♥ This fills my Aiba/Nino free square for rainbowfilling. Cross-posted [here](http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/23710.html).

Aiba's mother had always taught him that if he wasn't smiling because he was happy, maybe he'd be happy because he was smiling. Since the guards had picked him from the marketplace crowd and dragged him to the palace to be a part of the ruler's harem, he'd lost his smile.

The only difference people in the palace noticed was when he stopped fighting.

"Lift."

The expressionless attendant didn't wait for Aiba to comply but picked up Aiba's arm and began to wash it with a soapy sponge. It would have felt heavenly if Aiba could feel anything.

"Turn."

The small man gently turned Aiba onto his stomach and began to scrub his back. He moved down lower after a while, but after the ruler's attentions just one room over, Aiba wasn't present enough in his own body to protest.

When his entire body was covered in bubbles and the attendant stepped back, Aiba stayed slumped apathetically on the stone slab. There was a pause before the man spoke again.

"This will be cold."

The water streaming over his entire body was freezing, and Aiba jumped, nearly brought to tears by feeling something again so abruptly.

It seemed a few leaked out, because the attendant said quietly, "Don't cry in the lower dormitory."

Aiba didn't have any intention of doing so, but that didn't seem to be taken as understanding well enough.

"If the ruler hears you are unhappy, he will take it as a personal affront."

Aiba looked up at the attendant for the first time. He was pale and small, his blank expression failing to conceal the intelligence lurking beneath. He had a dark spot on his chin at which Aiba stared as the world swirled around him unrecognizably.

He felt no need to reply. He moved obediently as the attendant bundled him up into a robe and handed him off to the guard waiting in the hall.

*

"Lift."

Aiba ignored the attendant, body heavy and heart sore. If he rolled into the pool, he might drown before he came to the painful realization that he didn't want to die just yet.

"Turn."

This attendant was much more gentle than the one who prepared him for service. The touch of those small hands felt reassuringly impersonal and warmly competent. Every day it seemed like he scrubbed the feeling back into Aiba's skin.

"You're very thin."

Aiba wasn't eating, and all he did between service was sleep and stare at the walls, ignoring the other lower harem slaves. He felt like he could fall asleep right there on the warmed stone, possibly sink into it slowly until he'd submerged completely.

This time the attendant didn't warn for the cold water. Aiba didn't shriek, but it was a close thing.

When his eyes could open again, they found the attendant's, who had a hint of expression on his face.

"If I say you're losing muscle tone, I can get you time exercising in the gardens."

Sunlight.

The attendant swept Aiba's hair off his forehead, fingers swift and professional. Aiba closed his eyes, then felt the briefest touch on his shoulder, gone before he could really take it in.

The hope of sunlight, the strangeness of a person he didn't loathe touching him. He'd still have to be back in the ruler's chamber tomorrow.

*

After a while, the attendant no longer spoke when tending to him. Aiba knew the routine and moved easily with the touch of those gentle, skillful hands.

The time in the garden hadn't come to pass. Aiba ate even less than before in the hopes that it would, but it seemed like there was no hope at all.

"You were turned down for the garden."

Aiba barely heard this, just waiting for the predictable fall of freezing water on his skin.

He got poked in the belly instead.

"Tell me your name quickly."

Aiba blinked his eyes open, confused and uncaring.

"Tell me now." The demanding tone seemed to infuse the attendant's face with personality, and Aiba watched, involuntarily transfixed by the way the eyes brightened, the lips curled, the cheeks flushed.

"Masaki," Aiba rasped, bringing a hand to his throat at the first word he'd spoken in days.

The lively face backed away, smoothing back to blankness, and then the cold water fell.

Aiba shivered on the slab for a long minute, waiting for the robe, but the attendant dawdled, putting away his soap and washing out his sponge. Aiba draped himself flat on the stone, wondering for the first time how it was warm when the water was always cold. He looked up, momentarily wondering about the source of the water as well, then lost interest.

The door swung open, and from the sound of footsteps Aiba could tell someone entered. He trembled from cold, but was otherwise unconcerned. While he'd never been shy about nudity, now his body was no longer his. He couldn't muster any feeling about it at all.

"What do you want, Nino?" The imperious tone had Aiba resisting the urge to twist around to take in the person who'd spoken. No good could come of someone with that much obvious importance. Aiba stayed very still.

"Your Highness, I don't know what you mean," the attendant said, bowing deeply. From his angle to the side, Aiba could see those lips curl up in a smirk. Aiba's hand clenched into a fist, suppressing the urge to be charmed by the sight.

"You managed to get me here, and I see you've left some poor fellow wet and naked on the slab. Clearly you want something."

"He's pathetic, isn't he?" The attendant's disdainful voice seemed to cover the tiny spark of emotion in Aiba's breast like a wet blanket.

The important man stepped closer and craned gracefully around to peer at Aiba. "Nino, you don't have to play games with me. Tell me what you want."

"Very thin. Getting weaker every day. Losing that peachy glow because he hasn't seen the sun. I'm sure it makes you as contemptuous as it does me, Your Highness."

There was an irritated pause, but then the man stepped closer again. He knelt so that their faces were close and said, "Can you speak?"

Aiba had no intention of speaking to royalty, or to anyone who might be gifted his body like it was a nice pillow or good bottle of spirits.

The attendant--Nino, Aiba thought without meaning to--cleared his throat. "His name is Masaki."

The man sighed, a great deal of exasperation in his tone, layered on top of what had to be a long-standing knowledge of Nino. "Next time, just ask."

The door clicked shut a few moments later, and the routine resumed as usual. The touch of Nino's hands through the warmth of the robe turned the wet blanket into a fan, coaxing the tiny spark of feeling into flame.

Aiba wanted to know just how a servant like Nino got away with summoning what had to be the prince, and if the recent words meant he'd be allowed time in the gardens. He wanted to know if Nino really thought he was pathetic.

What came mumbling out of his mouth was, "Peachy glow?"

He was pushed out the door, a little less gently than usual.

*

After a night when Aiba determinedly wasn't pathetic, when he ate his food and looked forward to the gardens and let himself remember the faces of his family, the ruler called for him again.

"Lift."

Aiba's limbs were too pathetic to move.

Nino sighed, pulling Aiba's arm up anyway and beginning to wash. "Our _esteemed_ ruler is quite venerated with age."

No one knew that better than Aiba. In fact, he was grateful for it, because the ruler frequently fell asleep immediately after releasing, which in turn released Aiba.

"And his princeliness Lord Jun is--" the attendant cut off, causing Aiba's eyes to lift from the trail of soapy water trickling into the crease between the slab and the clean water of the pool to look curiously at Nino.

Curiosity wasn't something he'd felt since his first assignation with the ruler. It made him feel slightly less pathetic, to have thoughts and feelings of his own, however small.

"He's what?" Aiba tried, lifting his other arm for Nino.

"Things will be different," Nino said, dexterous fingers creating soap bubbles on Aiba's skin.

Aiba let himself sink into the tangible comfort the cleaning touch provided, but then a new voice had him jumping. "You called for massage, Nino-chan?"

The voice was soft, smooth, even a little lazy, and when Aiba craned to see the face that went with it, the stranger's appearance matched perfectly. His tanned skin and liquid eyes reminded Aiba of a little bear doll he'd treasured as a child.

Nino doused Aiba with the freezing fall of water from the spouts overhead. "Oh-chan, this is Masaki. He's going out into the gardens today, but I don't want him to over-exert his muscles."

"Ah." The masseuse turned to Aiba, who was naked and drenched, and bowed politely. "I'm Ohno. Do you mind if I give you a massage?"

Caught off-guard by the man's friendly expression, as if they were talking in a pub rather than deep in the inner chambers of the ruler's palace, Aiba nodded.

When the cold water hit him again, Aiba cried out despite days of no reaction and turned on Nino. The attendant grinned at him.

"You had some bubbles on your face."

Aiba got up off the stone and started threateningly toward Nino, feeling amusement tug at his mouth, and only then truly felt that he was naked.

"Oh, scary," Nino moaned theatrically. "What will I do?"

Aiba stepped forward again, face beginning to break into a smile, when a faint sound of snoring came from the room next door. Aiba shut down, remembering who was sleeping there and after doing what.

Gentle fingers found his wrist, and he looked up to meet Nino's eyes. He hadn't realized how much taller he was than Nino.

"Massage," Nino said with a lecturing tone that made Aiba remember the feeling of almost smiling again. "Garden. Then you'll eat, and I'd better hear that you finished it all."

Aiba blinked slowly and leaned slightly into Nino's touch. "Or what?"

"That water could be even colder you know." The smug curve of Nino's lips had some deeply-buried part of Aiba wanting to kiss him. He backed away, pulling out of Nino's grasp, and turned to the masseuse.

"Please take care of me, Ohno-san."

*

Aiba stumbled through the door and into Nino's arms.

"Masaki," the attendant said, surprised. Usually Aiba was unresponsive at first, but this time he was shaking and crying.

Aiba crouched down and curled himself into a ball, shrugging Nino away as he did so. He felt like he was covered in filth, but he was a tiny ball deep inside, and his body was the filth.

"What can I do?"

Nino's soft voice came from an arm's length away, close enough to be available but too far to feel threatening. Aiba tucked his head against his knees and trembled, tears streaking down his face.

It was quiet for a while, then Nino asked, "What did he do?"

He'd never referred to anything that happened inside the ruler's room before, though he cleaned up the mess every day. For the first time, Aiba wondered how many other people Nino had to care for after they'd been inside that plush, terrifying chamber.

Nino knelt beside him and slid a hand across the floor very slowly, palm up. Aiba stared at it, eyes glazed, and then some instinct had him reaching out for Nino. Aiba's hand was bigger and leaner, but their fingers laced together comfortingly. It felt right.

Aiba took a chance. "He said--he said that he was sick of treating me like a girl. He wanted... he wanted me to--he put his hands on me and then when I didn't respond, he had the guards come over--"

Nino's hand was still in Aiba's as his calmness gave strength to Aiba.

"He made me do it myself, because he couldn't, he--until I finished, he just watched, the guards watched, and then he used me anyway, like always, just--"

Aiba focused on his breathing for a moment, trying to slough the memories off like dead skin. But they were still on him, he could still feel his own release on his skin, how the ruler had praised him...

"Let me wash you," Nino said gently. He stood, hand still holding Aiba's, and brought Aiba over to the pool.

It was the same as always, with Nino starting with his arms, scrubbing down to his stomach, then turning him over to do his back. His legs were usually last, but today when Nino was done, he didn't have the water fall over Aiba, and instead reached back for a different kind of soap.

He dampened Aiba's hair with a bucket of water from the pool, then applied the shampoo and began working his fingers over Aiba's scalp. The comforting scritch, circles upon circles traced into Aiba's skull, removed the last tense barrier for Aiba, and he began to sob.

Nino lingered over Aiba's hair, letting him cry it out. His hands rode the up and down motion of Aiba breaking apart, smoothly continuing their work in a way that should have felt clinical but was vastly reassuring instead.

"Nino--" Aiba choked out. He turned, reaching out, and felt his heart break as Nino moved away.

"Wait," Nino said, and pulled the lever to wash Aiba clean with freezing water. "Wait, wait, just a second, the door doesn't lock but I can't get my uniform soapy, just hold on."

Aiba watched wide-eyed, tears drying up, as Nino pulled off his clothes. "Nino?"

Then Nino was naked and sliding into Aiba's arms. "Shh. I'm here."

Aiba felt Nino's skin warm against the chill of his own, the way Nino's small frame fit against his, as if Aiba could protect him. Aiba knew that Nino was the one protecting him.

"Nino," he whispered and pulled him close.

"If I could," Nino started, voice choking up. Aiba just nodded, not needing to hear the rest, and held Nino as tightly as he could.

There was a polite knock at the door, and Nino froze. Aiba clung, immediate emotional self-preservation beating out safety in his instincts.

Before Nino could back away, the door opened.

"Excuse my intrusion, Ni--"

Aiba knew that voice. He let go of Nino, eyes wide, and took in the preparation attendant standing in the open door. The man was goggling at them, mouth dropped open, and then whirled to slam the door shut.

"Good one, Sho-chan," Nino said, rolling his eyes. "A slamming door is completely unobtrusive."

"What the hell are you doing?" The hiss of the other attendant's voice had Aiba shrinking back. Nino looked at him, brow furrowing.

"What do you want? Come back later." The imperious order in Nino's voice had Aiba feeling a little less cowed, though he still kept his eyes averted.

"Put your clothes back on first! If it had been someone else, you know what could have happened."

Nino didn't argue this time, just shrugged back into his clothes, ignoring how they clung where he was wet from touching Aiba. When he was decent, the other man stepped back tensely, eyes hard on Nino. He left without a word, his disapproval lingering in the air behind him.

Aiba shuddered, and Nino came back over to rest a hand on his shoulder. "You're afraid of Sho-kun?"

The surprise in Nino's voice had Aiba lashing out, less at Nino than the absent Sho. "He is cruel. He picks over me like I'm a thing, never letting me be, and then--then he just _gives_ me to him, sends me in there, and he doesn't even care!"

Nino stroked his shoulder, and after a moment Aiba realized Nino's finger was tracing his birthmark. The thought pulled him back from his outrage and into himself, and Nino looked down at him seriously.

"Would you lie back down, so that I can tell you something? If someone else opens the door, it needs to look like we're finishing up."

Aiba complied sulkily, not caring to hear anything Nino could say about the other attendant.

Nino was quiet for a moment, then said baldly, "Sho was a harem-slave, just like you."

Aiba's eyes shot up, unbelieving, and Nino looked back at him with clear, honest eyes.

"He was used most cruelly." Nino didn't say it, but Aiba heard the second "just like you" at the end of that sentence. "One day the ruler was displeased by Sho's appearance, and he had the guards beat him nearly to death."

"But he still serves the ruler?" Aiba asked softly, trying not to imagine being in Sho's position.

"It took all the strings Jun could pull to keep the ruler from selling Sho to the slavers."

"But how can Sho-san do what he does? I could never send people through to the ruler, never."

Nino's hand dropped away as he sighed. "If Sho-chan didn't do it, he knows that I would be next in line. He also--well, he can't control the ruler, he can't control you, but he can make you as pleasing to behold as possible..."

Aiba blinked, tears filling his eyes. "I didn't know."

His heart hurt. There was no end in sight; they were all stuck in this cycle of unhappiness, even the people who didn't have to go into that room.

Nino let the water sluice over him again, startling Aiba.

"You just use that whenever you want, don't you?" Aiba complained through a shiver, the corners of his mouth turning up automatically.

"I am impeccably proper in everything I do."

Aiba wanted to say that he'd see Nino tomorrow, but that entailed seeing the ruler first, so he was quiet instead, just looking at Nino and feeling emotion shining out from his eyes.

Finally Nino retrieved a robe and wrapped Aiba up.

"Be sure to eat tonight, Masaki."

Aiba's eyes crinkled warmly in a way he hadn't felt in what seemed like years. "I will."

*

Days passed in a horrible sludge of mixed emotions. He had to please the ruler, which was his near-daily hell, but if he wasn't called, he didn't see Nino. In between he spent his time trying not to think about anything, though he tried to eat at least once per day.

He and Nino didn't speak of Sho again, but Aiba was less bitter when Sho was handling him. It was easier than he'd expected, since he transferred all of the hatred and shame fully onto the ruler where it belonged.

Sometimes Nino asked him if he was eating, and sometimes he brushed his fingers over Aiba's birthmark, but other than that they rarely spoke and never touched outside of Nino performing his duties.

Aiba felt like time was slowing down, only proceeding at normal speed when he was permitted out into the gardens once a week under guard.

"How's my peachy glow?"

There was getting to be a point every time he saw Nino where it clicked, that he was done with the ruler for at least a day, that he was with Nino, his caretaker, his friend. He wished it would come earlier, but it gave them a few minutes together that weren't stained with sadness.

"I remember when you were quiet all the time," Nino complained in that way that meant he was happy.

Suddenly someone knocked, and Aiba lolled complacently for a second, assuming it was Ohno, ready to give him his pre-garden massage, but then he realized the sound had come from the other direction. From the ruler's room. He twitched upright and scooted back, pressing himself against the stone wall.

Nino was calm as always. "Come in."

A guard's head poked in, his face showing expression for the first time Aiba had ever seen. Through his haze of fear, Aiba noted the man was quite young and not nearly as formidable outside of that room.

"Ninomiya, we have a problem. A big problem." The man's eyes were comically wide, and Aiba began to breathe again.

"What is it?" Nino sounded bored, and suddenly Aiba was sure that he loved the little scoundrel. He wasn't surprised.

"The ruler... I think he's dead. I think he's dead," the guard gasped out, face turning red with the effort of getting the words out.

Nino sharpened in front of Aiba's shocked eyes. "Where's your partner, is it Hiro today? Get him in here."

The guard nodded desperately, eyes locked on Nino like he held all the answers. Soon there were two guards in the room, and Nino closed the door behind them. Aiba shivered, naked and wet, and Nino took a moment to toss him a robe. Aiba wrapped it around himself, unused to dressing and undressing himself after weeks of being manhandled, and perched on his knees on the floor next to the pool. He looked from person to person, trying to confirm for himself that what the guard had said was true.

"I'm going to go see." Nino opened the door, then leaned back, looking fiercely at the guards. "Do not touch him."

The guards shook their heads vigorously, as if they'd never, and Aiba tried to feel safe there on the floor. He couldn't quite bring himself to stand up.

After a few minutes, Nino was back. "Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to get Lord Jun here, and we're going to take care of this quietly. Don't move."

Aiba was as frozen as the guards under Nino's forceful competence, but Nino didn't go himself, merely whispered words to the guard outside the door before returning.

The guards clearly wanted to pace restlessly, but Nino was leaning against the wall by the door, motionless, and they all followed his example. Aiba wished the guards weren't there so he could talk to Nino, babble his feelings out and maybe figure out just what was going on and what it meant.

It was quiet and tense for several minutes. Aiba lost feeling in his feet but didn't move, just knelt with his heart in his throat and stared at Nino. He couldn't trust anyone else, but Nino he trusted implicitly. In the commotion that was sure to come, Nino would protect him as he always did.

The door swung open. Jun strode in, looking annoyed in advance. When his eyes lit on the guards, however, his face softened into confused worry.

Nino stepped behind him and shut the door. He said quietly, "Lord Jun. Your father has died in his sleep."

Jun choked, "What? The ruler? My--my father is dead?"

"Yes," Nino said steadily. "The ruler is dead. May I suggest something?"

"Of course," Jun replied without thinking, clearly distracted.

Nino eyed the guards as if thinking of asking them to leave, then looked back to Jun, like the guards were no threat at all. The men in question shrank back, completely dismissed.

"Free the harem," Nino said with quiet urgency.

Jun blinked at him. "Of course, I always meant to. But what about--"

"I mean, free them _right now._ "

Everyone stared at Nino, Aiba most of all. His heart beat wildly as he tried to breathe, tried to take it all in.

Jun straightened, eyes intent on Nino. "Tell me why." His voice was commanding, but he clearly trusted Nino.

If Aiba were free, would he ever know how Nino was a servant and a friend of royalty both? Would he ever kiss Nino, or see him in the sunlight? He'd never even seen him out of this small bath chamber.

Would he really see his family again?

"If the ruler has a will, do you think he included his harem as property?" Nino was quiet but powerful.

A sudden pain in Aiba's ankles had him falling to one side, still staring at Nino even as he cried out. If he was written into the ruler's will, he could be given to anyone. He rubbed his ankles, trying not to beg Jun for his freedom. He'd learned quickly that asking for something wasn't the best way to get it, in the palace.

Jun met Nino's eyes a second longer, then turned to the guards. "Guards, gather the entire harem in the gardens, lower and high alike. Have them bring their possessions."

The guards bowed and turned to leave. Then they coughed awkwardly and turned back, making their way around Jun to go out through the hall door instead.

"So my first act as ruler will be to free the harem," Jun said to himself. "If there is indeed a will, and my father did leave his harem to beneficiaries, people will be extremely upset at this."

"Jun, you have to--"

"I know. It just means I need to be prepared."

Nino backed down, nodding. "I am ever in your service, Lord Jun."

"Don't start with that," Jun said, sounding exhausted already. Then he straightened, looking strong and determined. "But I _will_ count on you."

Nino bowed, and Aiba saw no irony in it for once.

Jun glanced at Aiba, then turned to him. "Your name is Masaki, yes? Shall the guard outside escort you to the dormitory to collect your things as well?"

Aiba looked imploringly over, and Nino blurted, "I can do it." The uncharacteristic lack of poise had Jun's eyebrows raising, but he nodded.

"After you, your ruler-ship," Nino said, bowing again with an entirely different meaning.

"Don't think I will forget you when it comes time to assign the worst duties." Jun turned on his heel, smirking, but Nino cleared his throat pointedly.

"Jun. What do you think I have been doing until now?" He stood firm under Jun's surprised gaze, then the prince colored deeply.

"Of course. I will spend my reign trying to right the wrongs of my father." He looked again at Aiba, making it a promise, before leaving the room.

Nino came quickly over to Aiba. "Can you stand?" He helped Aiba up, then staggered as Aiba collapsed onto him. Aiba's legs would hold him, barely, but right then he needed Nino. He shook in Nino's arms, letting himself hope for freedom, and Nino held him tightly.

"Come on. Let's get you some clothes." Nino pulled gently away, then looked sternly at Aiba. "I'm curious to see if they actually found pants to fit your gangly legs."

Aiba coughed, tear-blurred eyes blinking their wetness out to run down his cheeks, then croaked in a way that was nearly a laugh.

He couldn't think of anything smart, but he retorted anyway, "Your legs are just short."

The way Nino laughed seemed to light the dim hallway in front of them.

*

Aiba was dressed, and everyone else in the harem had already vacated the dormitory.

"I'll take you to the gardens."

"Nino." Aiba wasn't sure what to say, but if he wasn't going to be alone with Nino again, he definitely had to say something.

They stood, looking at each other, and Aiba realized that Nino would never make the first move. So he stepped forward and kissed Nino, closing his eyes and hoping for the best on the way.

He missed by an inch, but Nino moved automatically to fix that, tilting his head up and sighing shakily into Aiba's mouth.

Aiba pressed his forehead to Nino's and breathed out, "Come with me."

Nino slid a hand up the sleeve of Aiba's shirt until he reached his shoulder, and Aiba felt the familiar touch on his birthmark.

"I was born here. This is my home."

Aiba didn't want Nino to remember him crying, so he nodded, backing painfully away. When he tried to smile, his face couldn't quite remember how.

Nino rolled his eyes, but Aiba didn't miss that they were bright with tears as well.

"If you tell me your address, I will come see you. You're not heading off to the moon, Masaki."

Aiba caught his breath, world realigning to admit the idea of Nino and freedom coexisting. He surged forward to kiss Nino again, feeling the sensations begin to wash away the shame and horror that had piled on him for weeks. He'd see Nino again.

This time Nino was the one to step back, cheeks wet though he looked quietly elated. "Come on, then. To the gardens."

Aiba led the way, remembering how it felt to smile. After a moment, Nino reached a hand up to feel, as if he'd been waiting to see it from the beginning.

*

*

"Maa-kun," Aiba's mother singsonged. "You said you'd clean the bathroom today."

"I'll go right now!" Aiba called cheerfully. The first week home had been filled with nightmares, and he still broke down sometimes after months, but it seemed like he was smiling even more than before.

He had so much for which to be grateful.

Aiba stared at the bath. "I am grateful to clean this bath," he said brightly, and it wasn't hard to convince himself of that, considering what he could be doing right then if Nino hadn't thought quickly in the face of the ruler's death.

He made up a little bath-scrubbing song for himself as he went, all about tiles and bubbles and happy germs swirling down the drain.

"That makes no sense, why are the germs happy?"

The caustic voice had Aiba momentarily paralyzed.

"Shouldn't it be the tiles, isn't that what you're making clean?"

Aiba's body broke into motion, and he turned and flung himself at Nino. He breathed in the scent of Nino's hair, that same familiar shampoo smell, and wrapped himself around Nino like an affectionate octopus.

He cleared his throat. "The germs would rather be free, Nino. They want to go down the drain with their friends!"

"Clearly idiots." Nino's voice held the promise of adding "just like you" in the near future, but for the moment he held off, clinging right back to Aiba.

"How long are you here?" Aiba whispered, brushing his lips on Nino's neck.

Nino backed away, arranged himself into a grand posture and expression. "My friend Jun, ruler of the entire land, has asked me to be an adviser. It is a very important position."

Aiba tried not to wilt, saying, "So you'll be very busy then. Being important."

Nino shrugged abruptly, slouching back into a comfortable position. "I turned him down. Do you think your parents need another pair of hands around here?"

Breathing was suddenly impossible, but Aiba got out, "I don't know, your hands are so very small."

"I've heard they have some dead weight hanging around, though, they must take just anybody."

A harrumph from behind Nino had both of them standing at attention before Aiba's mother.

"We don't take just anyone, you know," she said forbiddingly. Then she knelt down and bowed before Nino, who stepped forward quickly to get her back up, uttering confused protests. When he was within arm's length, she latched on, pulling him down into her embrace.

She said roughly, "But you're family, Nino, from this moment on. And family is always welcome."

Aiba leaped forward to wrap his long arms around both of them, beginning to cry. He noticed that Nino didn't struggle, even though Aiba was sure his mom was squeezing too tightly, and it made his heart feel even warmer.

When they'd all separated a bit awkwardly, Nino said, "I have a little money. And Jun has promised to visit, which I've heard always has business growing exponentially, and Oh-chan said he might come by, and Sho-chan, though he hasn't left the palace in so long that he couldn't quite commit..."

Aiba didn't think he'd ever seen Nino nervous. It was adorable.

"Jun?" Aiba's mother asked Aiba, confused.

"The ruler," Aiba said, shuddering at those words. "The new one. Who set me free."

She turned back to Nino and said emphatically, "That ruler is welcome here whenever he wants."

Nino hid a little smile and bowed. "I will let him know."

"Maa-kun, show him to your room," Aiba's mother commanded. "Do you have any bags, Nino?"

"One, in the hall. I didn't want to presume."

"What a polite boy."

Aiba grinned at the remark clearly aimed at him. "Yes, mother."

*

"So we'll get another futon and then you can sleep in here with me!"

Nino put his small bag in the corner, crooning teasingly, "Maa-kun."

Aiba turned abruptly. "Did Lord Jun get in trouble, for freeing the harem?"

Nino shrugged. "Jun squashed that quickly. No one's a match for Jun when he's angry. Masaki, not everyone in the harem wanted to leave, though."

He didn't continue, and Aiba didn't really want to know more, so he changed the subject. "Are you all right sharing a room with me?"

Nino stepped forward wordlessly and leaned sweetly against Aiba. One hand found its way up Aiba's sleeve to his birthmark, and Aiba released his breath, feeling the warmth of being home mixing with the warmth of being cared for by Nino. They blended perfectly.

He didn't get an answer. Nino said instead, "I'm dusty from traveling and I hear the baths have just been cleaned."

Aiba laughed. "Do you mind if I join you?"


End file.
